When the King Falls
by TheChibi0113
Summary: When Sebastian finally returns to the demon realm, he discovers things aren't always as they seem. It's as though he fell into an intricate trap set by the one preson you'd least expect it to be


**A/N: Yes, there is at least one OC in this fanfic. It starts at the end of season two.**

The two demons stood at the gateway, the younger of the two staring at the older one with a confused expression. "This is a gateway that leads into hell. There are many like this, but they all lead to different places. This one leads to the castle. After all, I have duties to return to, and you have to make yourself known to the demon king, young master," the older of the two explained.

The ornate stone door swung open, letting out a burst of hot air. The pair started descending down, down into the pits of hell. Once at the end of the long and winding stone staircase, Sebastian and Ciel entered the smooth riverstone corridor lit with elegant torches in spindly sconces. Timber, Thompson and Canterbury passed them as they were heading to some room around the corner. Sebastian and Ciel continued down the hallway until they reached a tall set of wood and metal double doors. Opening one of the doors, Sebastian ushered Ciel into the spacious throne room, elegantly decorated in decadent tapestries and rich fabrics. The king sat on the enormous throne made of black velvet and silver.

"Your majesty," Sebastian started, "I have brought Ciel Phantomhive to you, as per your request. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"No, Sebastian. You are dismissed. If you would like, I could have Thompson or Canterbury lead you to her room. Obviously you are worried about her, considering you failed in your quest. However, I would like to speak with Ciel alone."

"As you wish, sir."

Canterbury entered the room to escort Sebastian to the demoness Kieran's room. Once there, Sebastian stood in the doorway and waited for Kieran to wake from her deep sleep. After about ten minutes, she awoke to see Sebastian staring straight at her. Crimson eyes unwavering, she said, "So you've finally come back. As I've heard from Timber, you failed at your task. Be glad I always come up with a backup plan."

"Hello to you too, Kieran," Sebastian responded with a small grin. "I see your personality is the same as ever. Your condition is a lot worse, though. Are you even sure that the plan you speak of will work?"

"As to my condition, don't you think it would have gotten worse since you left? After all, it has been almost seven years, three since Claude and Hannah died. Plus, so few of your plans have worked that it's almost comical. Why would I trust you to decide what a good plan is?"

...Meanwhile….

Ciel faced the demon king, who was now sitting on a lavish red velvet couch with black metal legs. The king's slightly portly figure seemed to dwarf the couch a little bit, though it was a rather large couch.

"You wanted to speak with me, your Majesty?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I did ask you to speak with me. For one thing, we need to figure out what you're going to do here. After all, you're still an imp, and all imps are required to have an apprenticeship with a trained professional. Seeing as you are bound to Sebastian, he shall be your mentor."

"Your Majesty, I hate to seem intrusive, but it seems as if you are hiding something that you need to tell me. Please, do tell," Ciel said with a slight giggle in his voice (or something…).

"You are quite perceptive, indeed. Things have grown complacent around here for the past year because Kieran placed the traps to keep enemies at bay. During this complacency, I have had much time to think about what I did. I now see that I was wrong, and Kieran might want to get revenge on me. I fear that this is already starting. Now that Sebastian is back, I have much more to fear, as he is her bodyguard of sorts."

After that, the two stared at each other in grim silence that seemed to cling to the air in the gray torchlit room. Thoughts wandered in Ciel's head as he thought of what the king had done, if it was truly revenge-worthy and most importantly, who Kieran could possibly be. Though he didn't know anything about what must have happened to her, he knew a thing or two about the need for revenge. After all, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that.

"Now, Ciel, it is time for you to meet Kieran."

….

Ciel walked down the hallway until he found a door that was left ajar. A note on the door read, "_If you are Ciel, please knock three times and wait for a response."_ After reading that, Ciel let out a small sigh and knock on the door three times.

A female voice inquired in an almost condescending tone, "Ciel? Are you there?"

"Yes, it is I Ciel Phantomhive, formerly known as the Earl Phantomhive."

"Well then, do come in Ciel."

Kieran stood up to shake Ciel's hand. She was about five feet ten inches tall, and had long ebony hair that went down past her waist. Her skin was porcelain white, the perfect contrast to her black dress with a ruffly skirt that went almost to her knees. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive," Kieran affirmed.

"As it is you," Ciel replied.

**A/N: Random notes on this.**

**Kieran got her name because it means black. Yes I know that Kierans are also Japanese unicorns (though it might be spelt differently) I still think the name is suiting.**

**The demon king has no name as of yet. I really need to come up with one…**

**I didn't really know how to word the bodyguard of sorts thing, but that will be better explained as you read this fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction, and I may or may not be posting chapter one in the near future.**


End file.
